Steven
Phone Guy is a non-playable character in "Dayshift at Freddy's" and "Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo". He is your employer and is responsible for monitoring your activity around 'Freddy Fazbender's Pizza'. Appearance Phone Guy is a male human with a red rotary phone as a head and usually wears light blue, short-sleeved shirts or a black suit with a red or black tie. You can't see him from the waist down. Description Phone Guy is a man with a red rotary phone as a head, a nod to his nickname from the original "Five Nights at Freddy's" series of games, where he isn't given a name in the game, but is called "Phone Guy" or "Phone Man" by the fans in the FNAF community. Phone Guy is the boss in the joint, as he observes and watches Old Sport's every move and he has the ability to fire you or warn you if you do some sort of insubordinate behavior, such as; choosing inappropriate drawings to put on the walls, peeing on slides, telling jokes about him to children, or dying in public. Despite his serious behavior, He can reference a meme one or two times. Such as at the start of Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo, where he references the "Righteous Dude" Meme. Other than that, Phone Guy is deemed to be here against his will, like Purple Guy. Phone Guy even claims that he has been here for 15 years and has a long desire to return to his family of a wife and two sons. However, in a family photo, his two sons are in it and they appear in the pizza joint. Which probably shows that Phone Guy might be lying. Relationships Old Sport His relationship with Old Sport depends on what actions the player chooses. As he has little-to-no contact with Old Sport, until he does something good or bad. Purple Guy The relationship between these two are complicated. As Phone Guy seems to always be bothered by Purple Guy (Dave) in one way or another. But, Phone Guy seems to be trying to keep this place up and running, the complete opposite goal of Purple Guy, and tries to best to keep it that way. Phone Guy also seems to be cautious around Purple Guy, as when he explains to Old Sport when he gets the job that Purple Guy (Dave) is hard to talk to. But, he also seems to be working with him, as he frames Old Sport for the murders that Purple Guy caused. Trivia * His audio dialogue, from the "uh" sounds to the full spoken sentences, are taken straight from his phone calls in "Five Nights at Freddy's", "Five Nights at Freddy's 2", and "Five Nights at Freddy's 3". * A picture of Phone Guy's family contains a family picture of a woman in a dress, who also has a phone for a head, and the two brothers from FNAF 4. As this game doesn't completely follow the theories that Purple Guy is the father of the two children. * Phone Guy is a furry, as he seems to have a fetish for Foxy and tells you never to tell his wife. (This is probably just for jokes.) * Phone Guy has a log of all of the murders that took place at all of the Freddy Fazbender's in the Midwest of the US on his account on the company computer. * Phone Guy doesn't seem to be disturbed that his oldest son keeps putting his youngest in Fredbear's mouth and costing him his frontal lobe, it is also seen that those two are his sons, which probably means that his desire to see his family for 15 years is a complete lie. * This Phone Guy shares a similar style to Rebornica's ideal look for Phone Guy. Category:Characters